


Scars

by AfflecksCanary



Series: The Arsonist and The Animal [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Burns, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Mixen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflecksCanary/pseuds/AfflecksCanary
Summary: Amaya Jiwe and Mick Rory realize they're falling in love due to some help from Sara Lance and Leonard Snart





	

Sara Lance had witnessed the whole thing. She'd saw Mick kiss Amaya, then Amaya kiss Mick before Amaya ultimately ran away from him.  
Sara sighed as she said, "Gideon!"  
"Yes, Miss Lance?"  
"Where's Amaya?"  
"Miss Jiwe is in her room."

Amaya was sitting on her bed, her head in her hands, when Sara walked in. "Mind if I come in for a while?" Sara asked. Amaya looked up slowly and nodded. Sara sat down on the bed. "I saw what happened, ya know."  
Amaya winced slightly. "You mean the kiss?" Sara laughed in spite of herself. "Yeah, that. Kudos to you." Amaya frowned.  
Sara saw her dismayed expression and placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. We've all screwed up in that department." Amaya looked up, her brown eyes flaming. "You mean, you only came onto a ship so you could find the man who killed your boyfriend, so you tried to kill the one who you thought did it but now you know he's not who did it, and you're falling in love with him?"  
Sara hadn't expected that answer.

Mick Rory sat in his room, staring at the wall, still slightly stunned over what had just happened with Amaya. "So, you kissed the new girl. Can't believe you actually did something like that. Since when has Mick Rory sentimental enough to kiss someone, let alone a kiss with, dare I say it? Love behind it?" said a voice from behind him. Mick sighed. He couldn't deal with his hallucinations right now. "It was nothing." He said. Leonard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I've heard that before. There was 'nothing' between Sara and I also. But look where 'nothing' got me."  
Mick glared at the hallucination. "I'm going crazy." He muttered. Leonard smiled coldly. "Well, that is what I've been telling you."  
Mick looked at Snart with a kind of defeat in his eyes. "I shouldn't have done it. I know that. It's just...she's so...her."  
Leonard's face turned serious, as he looked at Mick, his eyes seeing straight through his soul. "Are you falling in love with her?" 

Nate Heywood looked at Ray Palmer who was just as stunned as he was. "I don't know what I just saw." Ray mumbled. Nate nodded in agreement. They looked up from their stupor when they heard voices coming towards them. It was Stein and Jax, who had returned. Ray, who shook his head to clear his mind, yelled, "So how was everything?" Martin smiled and said "Fine!" Jax rolled his eyes and said "Fine? We had to chase the dude down as Firestorm before Grey would let us come back to the ship!"  
Nate laughed awkwardly. Martin looked at Nate thoughtfully. "Is everything alright?" Ray blushed. "Well....yeah but you'll never guess what we just saw." 

Amaya sighed as she leaned back onto her pillow. "I just always thought attachments such as romance were forbidden to a team. I actually thought it was wrong with Rex also." Sara smiled, laughing. "Romance? Forbidden? Not on this ship. Ray used to be with this old member of our team named Kendra and I used to..." But Sara let her sentence trail off into the air, unfinished. Amaya watched as Sara's expression changed from happiness to a slight sadness. Amaya frowned, wanting to help Sara but not sure how. She ultimately just patted her on the shoulder. Sara smiled sadly. "He was a hero." Sara said. Amaya, confused, said "Who?"  
Sara turned to her and said; "Leonard Snart. Mick's best friend." 

Mick sighed as the hallucination of his best friend disappeared. He was getting tired of this. Every time he did something, the fake Leonard appeared. Mick sighed again as he realized that some of what the hallucination had said was true; he was falling in love with Amaya Jiwe.

Both Martin and Jax's mouths had fell open when Ray finished telling what they had saw. "Miss Jiwe kissed Mr. Rory?" Martin asked again, surprise filling his voice. Nate nodded.  
"Good for him." Jax said suddenly. They all looked up at him, slightly bemused. 

Amaya wiped a tear from her eyes after Sara finished her story about Leonard Snart. "You really loved him, didn't you?" Amaya asked. Sara shrugged. "I don't know. In all honesty, I don't. But if you know that you're in love with Mick, go after him. Don't wait until the last moment." Sara said.  
Amaya smiled as she stood up. 

Amaya was there at his door yet again. She pushed it open and was surprised at what she saw. Amaya had never saw Mick without a jacket or long sleeves on, but he had his shirt sleeves rolled up and she could see it all.  
He was covered in burns and scars. Amaya hadn't expected that. She stepped back slightly before she realized he was staring at her. "What's the funny face for?" 

Amaya swallowed as she gestured towards his burns. A knowing expression appeared on Mick's face. "Oh." He said as he rolled his sleeves down. Amaya shook her head. "No. Don't." Mick looked at her, confused. "How did you get them?" She asked, ignoring the tension that was still there from their previous kiss. He looked at her, his expression unreadable. "I like fire, and sometimes that gets messy." He said bluntly. Amaya winced slightly as he pushed his sleeves back up because she had wanted it. "What about the scars?" She asked. He tensed slightly and said, "Jobs gone wrong, juvie, prison." Mick hadn't ever been bothered by his scars but her expression had almost killed him. Amaya walked towards him, slowly. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. He looked uncomfortable. 

"For what?" He asked as her hand reached out and traced his arm. "For kissing you. For talking about your burns." She said as she traced his scars lightly. Mick watched her, unsure what he was feeling. "It's not your fault. I did kiss you first." He said as he felt her hands go up and down his arms. "Yeah but still." Amaya said, pulling away. She looked up at the taller man, meeting his gaze. Mick stared back at her, her brown eyes seeing straight through him. "I'm the one doing it first this time." She whispered as she leaned towards him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, her hands sliding up and down his back. 

She could taste the alcohol on his lips and something that she could only describe as Mick Rory. He hadn't expected this kiss, but in a sense, he had. And he loved every moment of it. 

Amaya awoke slowly. She looked around. This was Mick's room. She had apparently fallen asleep on his bed. She sat straight up. Mick was laying on the couch, asleep. She smiled as she watched him. He looked much more calm in sleep, his face softer than it usually looked. Amaya looked around thoughtfully. She could get used to this.


End file.
